


Never Leave Home Without it

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a problem and Dirk's able to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Home Without it

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be a GREAT FUCKING IDEA to write this at like....two in the morning. I'M SORRY

“Jane, are you okay?”

“No!” You knock on the door to the changing room and all you  
hear is a mumble in response. All you know is that she ran like hell when John  
dumped a bucket of water on her. You  
look around. Everyone’s doing their regular beach activities and you’re left to  
do damage control. Like always.   
“  
Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“No, it’s personal.”

“Oh.”

“Not like that kind  
of personal. I…” she mumbles the last part of her sentence.

“What?” You press your ear to the door.

“I said I forgot my…”

“What?” Suddenly, Jane opens the door and pulls him inside. “Jane  
what are you-“

“Promise not to tell anyone?” she has a towel wrapped around  
her. You wonder why she’s got a towel if she’s wearing a large white shirt.

“Cross my heart, Princess.” She grips the towel, looks away  
and blushes as she removes the towel. Holy fuck she’s topless under the shirt. The shirt  
hugs her body and you can see everything. Her nipples poke through the shirt. Fuck, John  
got her soaked. You can’t think of anything  
to say except. “What?”

“Don’t laugh. I left my bikini top at home and I have to  
wear this shirt. But thanks to that asshat, this happened.” She gestured towards her breasts,  
which you were staring at for most of the time. You blush and look her in the eye.

“I won’t. Your dilemma is under wraps.” You feel the blood rush to your crotch as she crosses her arms. “It’s going to be a while before your shirt dries though. And you could poke an eye out with those things.” You absentmindedly rub your fingers across both of her nipples. She gasps sharply and bites her lips.

“S-shut up.” You tease her and earn a soft whine for your efforts.

“I can keep you company until then.” You run your hand down her stomach and back up to her chest. She avoids your gaze as you push her shirt up. You’re already hard by the time she finally musters the courage to look at you. You grope her gently as you kiss her outer ear. “You have no idea what a girl like you does to a guy, Jane.” You rasp in her ear. You both grind into each other wanting to find that sweet release. “You’re one of my dearest friends and you’ve managed to make me attracted to you.” You give up and pull loose the strings on her bikini bottoms. She groans as she tries to keep them from dropping.

“Hey, I nev-” you shut her up with a kiss. She moans as you wiggle your tongue into her mouth. You can taste her and you shiver as you wrap your arms around her. She yanks down your swim trunks finally freeing your cock. You don’t hesitate to lift her leg to position yourself.

“You can tell me to stop anytime you want.” You press your forehead against hers.

“Okay.” She nods. You slowly push in and she wails quietly.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Keep going.” She orders. You go in further checking for a reaction. She clenches her eyes shut and groans. She clings to you and you take it as a sign to go further. You begin thrusting and you grunt as she trembles under you. Her hips move in time with yours. She wails a little bit louder than before. “W-we have to aaahhh keep our v-voices down.”

“Mmm. I should be telling you, Huggy Bear.” You chuckle deeply at the little sentiment.

“Mmmnn. I don’t think now’s the time for cutesy nicknames.” You pick up the pace to end the conversation. You feel like you’re going to hit your climax.

“Jane, I’m going to-”

“Pull out! Pull out!” She panics. You groan as you let your cum splatter on the floor. You notice Jane’s hand going close to her vagina.

“Oh, no you don’t.” You swat her hand as you get on your knees to finish her up. “Spread them.” She obeys and exposes herself to you. You bite your lip. She’s just cute all over, isn’t she? You immediately begin licking her clit as you shove your two fingers into her. She moans and grabs your hair.

“Aaah! Dirk!” She whimpers and tugs. Your hand works her faster and you tease her with your tongue. She bucks her hips and clamps down on your fingers. She pants heavily as you pull out. You stand up and suck on your cum coated digits. She groans in annoyance.

“Well, now. Do you feel better about your problem?” She folds her arms and pouts. You hug her from behind and hug her. She smiles and turns around to kiss your neck. The moment is ruined when you hear giggles from outside.


End file.
